Never Looking Back
by We are the TTC
Summary: Georgia Tomlinson, sister of Louis, get cheated on by her boyfriend Sonny. She goes to the only place she can think of, her best friend's house. Rebecca brings her in with welcoming arms and Chaos ensues.
1. Introductions

**Never Going Back**

**Introductions.**

**Georgia Tomlinson**

April 30th

My name is Georgia Tomlinson and I am 17, almost 18, years old. My birthday is in July and the date is April 30th so it's really not that long away. I like horses and animals. I really, really hate spiders and things that can poison you. Also, I am Louis Tomlinson's sister. Okay, a random fact; I never, ever, stop eating. Unless I'm writing this of course. Oh, and I _love_ Nandos. I love my brother's band, One Direction more than any other Directioner. My relationship status? Sorry boys, I'm taken! I'm in a relationship with a boy named Sonny who I have been together with since I was 14. Also, I have the most awesome best friend in the whole world!

**Rebecca Hosker**

I don't know the date

Um, hi? I'm Rebecca Hosker and im 18 years old. I'm in a relationship with a drummer. His name is Josh Devine. I've lived with him and the 1D boy's (In a huge 10 bedroom mansion in London, no less!) ever since he got asked to be their tour drummer. I love music, especially 1D. To be honest, I did go slightly crazy when I found out that Josh is going to be their tour band, as mentioned before. We have been dating for four years so it's hard for him to keep something from me. I've been on all of 1D's tours so far. As for my education, I'm studying fashion in college so I can do my coursework on the road. My best friend, Georgia, lived in Cheshire.

But the day she arrived on out doorstep was the day everything changed forever.


	2. She's Staying

**Never Looking Back**

**Chapter 1**

**She's Staying.**

**Rebecca's POV**

I was sat in the living room with Dani, Perrie and Eleanor. The boys were at an interview, they were performing too so Josh wasn't here either sadly. We were just chatting and doing our nails when I heard a knock at the door. I frowned in confusion, "Who could that be?" The other three girls shrugged before Dani said, "We weren't expecting anyone." I shrugged too, "Neither was I. I guess the only way to find out of is to go see." I paused, "I'll go!" I stood up and walked over to the door before carefully pulling it open (My nails were still slightly wet.). The person standing there shocked me. It was my friend Georgia and she was drenched to the bone and was pulling along two small suitcases behind her. Her whole composure was slumped and I could see her make-up was all smudged.

"Oh my god, Georgia! What happened?" I was horrified. Sure I had seen Georgia at what I believed was her worse but this… This was more than that. After I said that though, Georgia seemed to slump even more, "I-It's Sonny… He…" she sniffed and I pulled her inside slightly, my arm around her, "Sh, its okay. What's Sonny done?" Georgia sniffed again, "He cheated on me." Is all she managed to choke out before she burst out crying. I pulled her fully into a hug and directed her inside.

I saw Eleanor, Perrie and Dani were in the hall way and I motioned for them to get Georgia's suitcases which Dani did straight away and before she vanished up the stairs she pulled Perrie along with her. I guessed it was to help sort out the room. Eleanor stood helplessly for a few seconds before getting an idea and pulling the vanishing act as well.

I directed Georgia to the couch and we both sat down. The only thing that broke the silence we were sat in was Georgia's muffled sobs. Eleanor appeared a couple of minutes later carrying biscuits and hot chocolate, "Hot chocolate cheers everyone up." She said before sitting on a nearby chair. I smiled at her appreciatively and gestured for Georgia to take one. She did so when she was calm enough. I let her eat a few of the biscuits and sip her hot chocolate. After a while, I saw she had nearly calmed down fully, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Georgia nodded, "Today, I can home from work early to surprise Sonny but I couldn't find him anywhere." I could see she was struggling to talk, "I searched everywhere but the bedroom as I searched that last. When I was near the bedroom, I heard noises and I instantly knew what was going on behind the door. I pushed the door open to see Sonny and a girl I didn't know snogging on the bed." She gulped, fighting back tears, "He pulled away from her the moment he heard the door open, saying it wasn't what it looked like. I was so… So tempted to listen to him but I could see the girl smirking. He apologized and the rest was a blur. The next I know I'm on your doorstep, knocking on your door." Some tears escaped her eyes.

"Shit…" I muttered, sighing lightly. Eleanor shifted and I glanced at her, "Has it happened before?" she asked. I saw Georgia hesitate before nodding, gulping slightly. We sat in silence for a few minutes, digesting the information given to us, before jumping when a clatter came from the hall. I looked up curiously then smiled slightly when I saw the six boys push their way through the door. I saw Georgia smile when she heard Louis and Zayn in a full scale argument about, from what I could tell, pigeons or something similar anyway.

"We're home!" All of them, minus the ones arguing, screamed. I put an arm around Georgia and smiled at the boys when they looked into the living room, obviously confused why we didn't come and meet them.

You see, when they came back from an interview, they did yelled a greeting and we would go and meet them in the hall, hugging our respective partners leaving Niall and Harry giving each other sympathy hugs with a mock sadness showing on their face. They were still single you see.

"Girls?" Asked Liam, asking two questions at once (Who is that? And why didn't you come and greet us?). Dani and Perrie came down the stairs and pushed past the boys to join them, patting Georgia on the shoulder as they went past. "What's going on?" Harry asked, verbalizing Liam's previous question. I pulled away from Georgia and she glanced at me but her expression only held sadness.

"Oh, hi sis." Louis greeted Georgia. There was a collective outbreak of 'What?' and, "Sis?" I could see on Josh's face, he saw a slight resemblance. "Boys, this is Georgia, one of my best friends and Louis' half sister." I explained. "And, er, why is she here?" I was slightly surprised to see genuine concern on Niall's face as he barely knew Georgia. Eleanor sighed, glancing at Georgia for confirmation. When she nodded, she told them, "Bad break-up." She glanced at the boys, "She's staying by the way."

Liam smirked, not against the idea but a bit put out that they didn't get included at the idea, "Well thanks for including us in the decision, very diplomatic." He said sarcastically. "We don't care, she's staying." I repeated Eleanor's words.

Georgia looked ever so slightly bewildered through out the discussion.


	3. The Start of Something New

Chapter 2  
The Start of Something New

Niall's POV  
When we finished watching multiple movies, we ended up deciding to go to bed. I couldn't sleep though; too many things were going through my mind. Wait… What was that? I heard some footsteps, should I follow? My curiosity got the better of me and I had to go see who it was.

When I reached the bottom floor (Why did we have so many floors in this house?), I realised it was, in face, Georgia. She was ringing someone, going by the phone by her ear. I waited a few seconds but she didn't starting talking so I'm guessing they weren't picking up. I walked up to her to see who she was calling at this time of night.

"Georgia? What are you doing up?" She jumped slightly before turning around, "And who are you calling?" She hesitated for a second, "I could ask you the same thing." She tried but when I didn't say anything she sighed, "Fine, I'm just not an early sleeper. I'm awake until at least 2am so I can sleep until morning and I'm ringing… My mum, yeah, my mum." She was clearly nervous. I opened my mouth to say something but she started crying, "Come here…" I muttered and hugged her.

Rebecca's POV  
I woke up in the middle of the night to hear crying (My bedroom was on the second floor because, even though I was far away from the boys, I some how felt safer.). I knew it was Georgia (Face it, which boy would cry?) so I quickly climbed out of bed and hurried down to the spare room. I peered inside but I noticed she wasn't there. I panicked slightly.

I went downstairs to find Niall holding her while she cried. I smiled; it looked like a scene from a romance movie we watched before. It was a fact, to me, that Georgia loved 1D, a lot, and I also knew that her favourite was Niall (She's a sucker for guitar playing Irish boys), so I could tell she had a crush on him. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't' crying just so he would hold her, she was actually really upset over Sonny.

I smiled before backing away slightly so I wouldn't be seen.

Niall's POV

Once Georgia had stopped crying I went to the kitchen and grabbed a tub of ice cream from the freezer. After collecting two spoons I returned to find her sitting watching 'Two and a Half Men'-one of my favourites- so I sat myself down next to her and handed her a spoon. In silence we watched the TV while emptying the tub. Every time my eyes turned in her direction, my crush got bigger and bigger. She was so like me, and she definitely wasn't the worst looking girl in the world. Her beautiful eyes, gorgeous hair, and cute giggle made me like her even more. I felt bad, she had only just broken up with Sonny, but would it be really bad to ask her out?

Inside my head, I kicked myself. What a stupid question, Niall, of course it would be bad. But the thought didn't leave my head, despite the obvious fact that it would be a bad idea. I fought this battle with myself for two episodes before I decided what to do.

"Hey, Georgia?" I choked out nervously

"Yes?" Her head turned to face me. I screwed up every last ounce of courage to get the next sentence out

"I was just wonder-"

"Hey! What are you guys doing up?" Becca said in a surprised tone, I could tell that she knew exactly what was going on, and exactly what was going to happen. Yet she still interrupted us. It annoyed me.

"We couldn't sleep. So we decided to watch TV." Georgia answered Becca's question, unaware of the moment her friend had ruined.

"I heard crying" Damn, Becca had seen that too. There is literally no privacy in this house.

"Oh, Georgia just got a bit upset. I came down to take care of her" There was a steely tone to my voice.

"I see. I just heard crying, so I came down to see who it was. And you both weren't in your rooms. I thought you might have been" Her eyes caught mine for a second, and she winked "up to something" There was a pause before she commented "You know she has a massive crush on you, don't you?"

Now it was Georgia's turn to be annoyed. She chucked the empty ice cream tub at Becca, who caught it without too much mess getting on her PJs. Georgia's face had flushed a pale pink, so I was pretty sure what Becca said was, in fact, true. That settled it.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" I gave Becca a death glare then locked eyes with Georgia. Well, no going back now "Georgia. Do you want to go out sometime?" Her expression was startled and it took her a minute for it to sink in.

"Yeah." She said, eventually "That'll be fun."

"Great. Tomorrow, Nando's, 5pm." I hugged her and headed back off to bed.

"Good job" Becca muttered to me as I passed her.

Georgia's POV

Once Niall had left the room I looked in shock at Becca for a moment.

"Niall. Asked me out. On a date" I kept on saying, trying to make it sink in "I AM GOING ON A DATE WITH NIALL FREAKING HORAN!" I began jumping up and down excitedly, and Becca joined me, even though she had got out of fangirling after moving in with them.

"I am helping you get ready." She said "It's got to be perfect."


	4. Don't Hide This

Chapter 3- Don't Hide This  
Becca's POV  
I smiled to myself at the thought of Georgia and Niall going out together. I mean, they were so well-suited it was like it was meant to be. I turned my head to look at Josh, still flat-out on the bed.  
Me and Josh were dating before he started playing the drums for 1D. I was absolutely MAD about them at the time. I still am, but it is hard to look at them the same after Harry forgot I was staying over and walked in completely naked. It was one of the most bizarre moments of my life and we both wish it had never happened.  
Over the past year I grew close to them all, in their own different way. Louis and I love pranking people, so it is always a laugh when we are plotting something. Liam and I are 'mummy and daddy direction', it's like having 5 kids in the house, more now when Elle and Dani moved in. My fashion course made interesting conversation between me and Zayn, but I probably know him the least. Me and Harry share cooking duties and spend time teaching each other recipes.  
My train of thought stopped when Georgia ran excitedly into my room like a maniac. She told me that there was 7 hours until her date, to which I replied  
"I KNOW! YOU'VE BEEN COUNTING DOWN SINCE 4 THIS MORNING!" This answer was rather loud and caused Josh to stir. He mumbled something I vaguely translated to 'What'  
"Oh. Sorry for waking you babe, It's just Georgia is overexcited about her date today." His eyes widened and he sat up quickly.  
"You. Wait. What? Date? With who?"I'd forgotten that he wouldn't know about it.  
"Meet us downstairs in ten. All will be revealed." With this I pulled Georgia into the hallway. "Watch this." I ordered, smiling mischievously. Time to show off my Mummy Direction skills. After telling Georgia to cover her ears I shouted  
"ONE DIRECTION MEETING. KITCHEN. TEN MINUTES." Almost immediately all of the boys' head popped around their bedroom doors or appeared at the staircase below. I received an inquisitive look from Eleanor which prompted me to add "Bring girlfriends"  
Liam's POV  
We were all sat around the large dining table, with the exception of Becca, Georgia and Niall, who were stood at the head. Becca's eyes narrowed in annoyance when she saw Zayn with his head resting on the table, fast asleep. Perrie gave him a whack to the back of his head, which made him wake up.  
"We've called this meeting today because we have a very important announcement" Becca began; she then motioned for Niall to continue. He stepped forwards, along with Georgia. That is when I noticed the fact his arm was around her waist. As if we didn't need any more clues they were staring at each other with a lovesick expression.  
"We are going on a date." Niall announced, as if anyone hadn't already noticed. Georgia's face flushed a pale pink colour as they stood there, waiting for something to happen. Her eyes scanned around the group, taking in everyone's reaction to the news. The awkwardness had begun to build so Becca broke the silence.  
"That's it. Meeting adjourned." With that, her and Josh disappeared upstairs.  
Louis stood up with a solemn expression and dragged Georgia into another room. I had a feeling he wasn't happy. Meanwhile, everyone else were congratulating Niall, he is really shy when it comes to his emotions, so him asking a girl out on a date is a big deal.  
"Louis will have his eye on you two now" Eleanor joked, unaware of his absence. My thoughts turned to Georgia and Louis, and what was wrong.  
Louis' POV  
I took Georgia up to my room, it is on the second floor so we were far enough away for no-one to hear us.  
"Sis," I began "you have only just got here" My tone was sympathetic, but she looked at me confusedly.  
"Yes. And? I really don't see your point" Her arms crossed defensively over her chest, annoyed that I had ruined such a perfect moment.  
"You've only just split up with Sonny" I explained, sitting down on the bed, she followed suit. "and now you are going on a date."  
"Yep. Again, what is your point?" It began to infuriate me, but I stayed calm.  
"I just want you to be careful, try not to fall to hard. It's not like I don't trust Niall with you, it's just the fact that you give away your love too easily."  
"So I am not allowed to go..." she challenged, her voice sounding even more on edge "...just because of Sonny?"  
"That's not what I said. I was just telling you that you've got to be careful, sis. I don't want to see you hurting again."  
Her phone beeped, so she pulled it out of her pocket. She tried to conceal the message from me, but I managed to catch a glimpse at the sender. Sonny.  
I grabbed her phone away from her and read the text. And then scrolled through all the texts she had been sent since she left him.  
'Wher r u hidin bitch?'  
'Dont think u can escape dat easily'  
'answer me NOW Georgia'  
Each one sent a fresh pain through my heart. Even though we were only half siblings and weren't particularly close, she was still my sister and I hated it when my sisters were abused by boys.  
As I read through them, Georgia kept on trying to take her phone back, but my superior height meant that she couldn't reach and she ended up collapsed on the floor, sobbing.  
"I-I-It's fine. I-I-I can handle it." She choked out.  
"No. You can't." I said firmly, but I began rubbing her back soothingly, trying to calm her down. "I'll get you a new phone, and a new number and make sure Sonny never bothers you again."  
Her tear-stained face lit up and she smiled through the tears  
"Thank you. You're the best brother ever" she enveloped me in a hug  
"Just promise me one thing." I said, pulling out so I could look at her straight in the eyes. "Don't hide this from me. Ok?"  
"I promise" She replied.


	5. Getting Ready

Chapter 4- Getting Ready  
Becca's POV  
Me, Georgia and Louis scrambled into Louis' Mercedes. We were going to buy some clothes for Georgia's date and Louis was going to buy her a new phone, that and neither me nor Georgia could drive.  
I had seen the messages from Sonny, and had agreed with Louis that changing Georgia's number was the bast plan of action. We pulled up around the back of the shopping centre, we have to park there in case any fans see us and we get mobbed.  
We went to the mobile shop first and Georgia chose the latest iPhone. After Louis had bought it, we headed to the clothes shops and spent 3 hours trying to find the perfect outfit.  
Finally, we found a pretty dress in Lipsy. It had a black skirt and a pale pink top with black decoration. When Georgia saw the price tag, her eyes widened.  
"Errr. I don't think I can afford it."  
"I'll pay" Louis said "You're my sister, and you deserve it" Georgia hugged him tightly to say thank you.  
We had also bought a 4-leaf-clover necklace with matching earrings. Quite satisfied with our work, we decided to stop at Starbucks.  
"Shoot!" I said, once I had drained my cup of coffee "It's nearly 4! We'd better get back."  
It only took about ten minutes to get back, then me and Georgia sprinted up the stairs to get her ready.  
In about 20 minutes Georgia's make-up was done. I continued to put her hair into a side bun.  
"Wait here. I'm just going to get changed" I told Georgia. I needed to get ready for mine and Josh's date.  
Once I had returned I found Georgia struggling with a stray piece of hair. She looked at me, frustrated.  
"Have you got any more hairspray?"  
"No. I've just used the last of it. But I've got an idea"  
I then ran to Zayn's room. As always, there was a selection of hairspray, of varying strengths and brands. I selected one and took it back to Georgia.  
"Is that Zayn's?" She asked  
"Yeah, but he'll never know" I answered. Within a few minutes, Georgia's hair was perfect. I snuck back to Zayn's room, which was still empty. I carefully placed the can in its original position and left the room. I had just closed the door behind me when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Cursing under my breath I turned to face who I thought was Zayn.  
Luckily, it was Perrie.  
"What were you doing in my boyfriend's room?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. It wasn't like she needed to ask, she had caught me before.  
"Hairspray." We said simultaneously. I placed a finger on my lips and said 'shhh' before running back to my room.  
Niall's POV  
I fiddled nervously with my fingers as I waited for Georgia to come down. I was wriggling about on my chair and biting my lip. What if it was too soon? Maybe I should have waited a bit longer. What if she doesn't like me? What if this whole date is a disaster?  
My doubtful thoughts raced around in my head until I heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Becca, wearing a red skater dress and matching shoes. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail with small plaits running through it. She looked amazing. Josh was lucky to have her. They called goodbye as they left the house.  
About a minute passed before I could hear more footsteps descending the stairs. There she was. Georgia. My date. She looked beautiful, actually, beautiful is an understatement. All of my doubts flew away, but a few butterflies still fluttered nervously in my stomach.  
I stood up, grinning like I had just won the lottery. She took it and smiled sweetly. And as I left a little nervous giggle as I led her out of the house.  
Harry's POV  
I watched the two happy couples leave, I sat on the sofa along with Louis and Elle, Zayn and Perrie were curled up on an armchair, with Liam and Dani snuggling up on the other sofa.  
To be quite frank, I was annoyed, and slightly jealous.  
The confirmed 'flirt' of the group had no girlfriend.  
Damn. I had to get my game up.


	6. The Events in Nando's

Chapter 5- The Events in Nando's  
Georgia's POV  
We sat down in a more secluded part of Nando's and began to read through the menus. As I loved any type of food, I was struggling to decide.  
"What are you getting?" Niall asked, glancing up at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. I shrugged and continued to read through the menu.  
"I'll surprise you." Niall said, standing up, a mischievous grin on his face.  
"Ok." I replied, but then added "Don't go for extra hot, though. Or there will be consequences." He nodded obediently and went to the counter.  
In those few minutes while I was alone I looked around everyone else. There were quite a few couples, obviously on dates, and a couple of families. Finally, my eyes fell upon the lone diner sitting on a nearby table. I instantly recognised her.  
"Bethan!" I exclaimed. She whipped her head around, trying to find who was talking to her. When she saw me she leapt up and ran over.  
"Oh my gosh! Georgia! How are you?"  
"Fine. What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Cheshire"  
"I moved here. I got a job at a magazine, so I am a journalist now!" This made alarm bells go off in my head. Becca had warned me that, when on a date, avoid the media at all costs. The next sentence panicked me even more. "Apparently, Niall Horan is here with a 'mystery girl'. I got a tip-off."  
Bethan's POV  
Georgia suddenly was acting uncomfortably, avoiding my eye contact and glancing between me and the counter. It was as if she was trying to hide something. I eyed her suspiciously, then followed her gaze to a figure leant up against the counter. He turned around for a second, as if to check on Georgia and caught sight of me. His eyebrows furrow, confused. I couldn't tell who it was properly, because he was wearing a snapback and sunglasses, and the fact he was so far away also made it difficult to tell. I had a pretty good idea, however, purely on Georgia's nervousness.  
"Who is that?" I asked her, smiling sweetly  
"He's, err, he's my, umm, date." She stammered.  
"What's his name?" I tried to act casual and fixed my gave firmly upon her as she struggled to find an answer. I realised then that her date was exactly who I thought it was. "You're not!" I exclaimed "That's Niall Horan, isn't it?" Before Georgia could say anything, her date returned.  
"Hi, I'm Greg, Georgia's date." He said, shaking my hand. He didn't have an Irish accent, but he could have been putting an English one on. "Who are you?" He asked  
"Bethan Pocock. Hello magazine reporter and an old school friend of Georgia's"  
"Hi Bethan. Why does my date look so upset?" I didn't know how to answer. So I did what I had been taught to, shoot back with a question  
"Aren't you Niall Horan?"  
"No." He replied smoothly, and then he walked away.  
Niall's POV  
I pulled a waitress to the side  
"Could you remove the reporter?" I asked, "She's hassling my date" The star-struck waitress nodded and went to do so.  
Once Bethan had left, the date carried on like nothing had ever happened. There was a moment of silence before Georgia let out a small giggle.  
"Greg?! You needed an alternative name, and the best you could come up with was Greg?!"  
I shrugged and looked down at my chicken. I suddenly got an idea.  
"Let's play 20 questions!"  
"Ok. You start" She said, her infectious smile spreading over her face.  
"Favourite colour?"  
"Blue."  
"Favourite food?"  
"Anything edible." She answered, making me chuckle  
"Favourite music artists?"  
"One Direction and Little Mix."  
"What did you want to be when you were younger?"  
"Older."  
These basic continued for the next ten questions  
"Question 15." I began "Turn ons?" This caused a smile to cross her face  
"Guitar playing boys, with beautiful voices. I love a great sense of humour and Irish accents."  
"Turn offs?"  
"Cheating" She frowned "and hating food"  
"Best friends?" I was trying to fill until the final question, and I was intrigued.  
"Becca, Elle, Dani, Perrie, Josh, One Direction and a girl called Tia."  
"Worst enemies?" I asked  
"Don't really have any."  
"First kiss?"  
"None of your business" She teased. I grinned  
"Final question" I began. "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
Her mouth dropped open. There was a slight pause.  
"Yes." She replied, quietly "Of course I would."  
I leant over and planted a kiss on her lips.


	7. Who Will Win?

Chapter 6- Who Will Win?  
Becca's POV  
It had been a week since Niall and Georgia became an item, and we were having a movie night because Dani had to go and work in Scotland for a week. Liam was a bit cut up about it, because it was a rare time where he was off, but she had to work.  
We were in the living room, Niall and Georgia snuggled up on one armchair, Zayn and Perrie were sat on the other. Me and Josh were lounged across one of the sofas. Dani and Liam were lay down on the other. Eleanor was out late, so Louis and Harry were stuck on their own on the floor. Louis face showed that he was bored while we watched my film choice of 'The Notebook', he tried to distract Harry, but he was staring at the screen in fascination.  
Still bored, Louis leant back and looked deep in thought. I could almost hear the cogs whirring in his brain as a plan formed.I watched another ten minutes of the film before my eyes caught sight of Louis grinning mischievously.  
"Louis" I said "What are you up to?"  
"Oh. Nothing" He replied, putting on a poker face and diverting his attention to the film. I couldn't be bothered pressing for answers so I just lay down properly and leant my head against Josh's chest. In no time at all, I was asleep.  
"Wakey wakey!" A voice called through the blackness of my sleep. I opened my eyes to find Harry's face at an uncomfortably close distance from my face. He also had a perverted grin on his face. I squealed slightly in shock them pushed his face away. Sitting up, Josh asked what time it was.  
"9am" Liam replied. "But Louis and Eleanor locked us in here about an hour ago. I think they're up to something." As if responding to Liam's comment, Louis and Eleanor marched into the room in full camo uniform.  
"Attention!" Louis made his voice sound like a general out of a war movie. The overall effect, however, was quite funny. "We are officially announcing a water fight. Location, back garden. Time, in exactly one hour" I rolled my eyes. So that was the devious plan Louis had come up with last night!  
"We shall split up into teams of two," Louis continued "The first team are Niall and Georgia, a.k.a. The Leprechauns!" Niall whooped and pulled Georgia closer to him "Zayn and Perrie, now known as One Little Direction Mix!" Zayn and Perrie knuckle punched, they had won the last water fight. "Josh and Becca, Ninja Penguins!" I laughed, penguins were my favourite animal "Liam, seeing as Dani isn't here, you shall be with Harry. Your team is hearby known as" He paused for dramatic effect "The Turtle and the Pussycat"  
"And what is the name of your team?" Zayn asked Louis and Eleanor.  
"We're...THE SEXIEST TEAM IN THE WORLD EVER!" Louis announced.  
"Standard 1D water fight rules apply" Eleanor instructed "For the benefit of Georgia, I shall remind you of them. 1. As soon as you lose all of your weapons, you are out of the game. Last team standing wins 2. A maximum of 1 supersoaker, 2 water pistols and 12 water bombs per person to begin. Once you've captured someone else's weapons, they are yours. 3. Drench each other. Weapons are in the kitchen. You have one hour."  
I sent Josh to collect weapons while I rummaged through our wardrobes to find our combat uniforms. We bought them about 6 months ago when we decided to have a very serious game of paintball. Everyone had one, and I think Georgia was borrowing Dani's. Josh returned with 2 supersoakers, 4 water pistols and 8 water bombs. We shared them out equally once we got changed. Once we got outside there was still 20 minutes before combat began, so I went to the garage and found two buckets that we filled with water. It was always a risk going to the hose to refill, so a few buckets of water really help. By the time they were filled up we had just enough time to conceal ourselves before Louis' voice echoed through the garden.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Let the 1D water battle begin!"  
International POV  
Georgia and Niall kept hidden in a thicket of bushes until the heard running footsteps heading towards was Zayn and Perrie. They had their backs to the Leprechauns and didn't hear when Niall muttered to Georgia  
"Go for the hair" Georgia responded by nodding slowly.  
"Three" She whispered  
"Two" Niall responded  
"ONE" They yelled together, leaping out from their hiding place and pelted them with water bombs. Niall threw one and it perfectly landed on Zayn's quiff, flattening it. There were loud screams as One Little Direction Mix tried to defend themselves. They eventually managed to escape, but lost two water pistols in the process.  
"Cover me" Niall ordered once they disappeared back to their hiding spot. "I need to get those." He indicated to the bombs littered around the attack sight. Georgia nodded The screams of Zayn and Perrie had attracted the attention of Liam and Harry, who arrived seconds after Niall concealed himself again.  
"Should we?" Georgia said, as they tried to work out what to do.  
"No." Niall replied, taking in the vast amount of weapons Liam and Harry had strapped to their belts. They must have already destroyed a team. Georgia began to wonder who it was when Louis' voice coming from the summer house answered her question  
"The Sexiest Team in the World Ever is out!" He shouted. Niall let out a small laugh before he could stop himself. Harry's head snapped around at the noise, and he glimpsed Georgia through the leaves.  
"Who have we got here?" He said, walking closer. Georgia looked across at Niall in desperation.  
"Run." He said, and they did.  
They found a small alcove. It was a circle of grass surrounded by bushes and trees.  
"We should be safe here." Georgia said, gulping for air.  
Becca smirked from across the alcove, her and Josh had set up a trap, lulling the others into a false sense of security and then drenching them. They had already soaked Liam and Harry, but didn't manage to steal their weapons.  
"FOR SPARTA" Josh shouted, coming into Georgia and Niall's view. He chucked 6 water bombs, forcing them backwards towards Becca.  
"FOR NARNIA. AND FOR ASLAAAAAAAN!" Becca screeched, spraying them with a super soaker and two water pistols.  
"SURRENDER YOUR WEAPONS, OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" Josh ordered. They willingly dropped them and placed their hands in the air.  
"All of them" Becca said, causing Niall to roll his eyes and drop some extra water pistols from his pockets.  
The Ninja Penguins grabbed them and sped away before any of the other teams found them.  
Niall and Georgia dragged themselves to the summer house, where all the losing teams went to dry off and watch the rest of the battle. Louis was sat on the roof with a megaphone, still dripping from the attack.  
"It's official!" He shouted "The Leprechauns are OUT! that leaves Little One Direction Mix, The Turtle and the Cat and The Ninja Penguins! Who will win? No-one knows!"  
Zayn and Perrie considered the competition. Well, Perrie did. Zayn was still sat sulkily about his hair.  
"Come on!" Perrie said, dragging him to an alcove. In the middle was one of Zayn's quiff combs, two cans of hairspray and a mirror. Without thinking, Zayn walked towards them.  
"Wait." Perrie ordered "This could be a trap"  
It went deathly silent as Zayn and Perrie glanced around the bushes and trees, trying to catch a glimpse of any enemies. They couldn't see anything, or hear anything.  
Perrie pressed her back against Zayn and began walking backwards. They slowly got closer and closer to the centre.  
Suddenly, Zayn felt a drop of water on his head. He looked up to see Becca sat on a branch overhanging the tree holding a bucket of water. She smiled sweetly but didn't tip it. Zayn tried to work out what she was doing, turning to get Perrie's opinion, she wasn't there.  
"Drop your weapons" Josh said. He was stood by the entrance with Perrie slung over his shoulder. She was yelping and kicking, ordering Josh to put her down. He didn't. All of Perrie's weapons were in a pile next to them.  
Zayn ground his teeth together, trying to decide what to do, when a water bomb hit his head.  
"OY!" He shouted at Becca, who was swinging her legs innocently, but was holding another bomb above her head.  
"Drop them" She sang. He sighed and did so.  
Becca leapt down and took them, before disappearing into the bushes again.  
"I'd appreciate it if you dropped my girlfriend." Zayn hissed at Josh, who placed her on the ground, he also took the weapons and disappeared. They lived up to their name, they were like ninjas.  
Without warning, a massive downpour of water hit Zayn and Perrie's head. They glared above them, where Becca was hung upside-down by her legs. In her hands was a, now empty, bucket.  
"Oops" she said brightly swinging back so she was the right way up and scrambling to the trunk of the tree.  
Zayn carried Perrie, bridal style, back to the summer house.  
"One Little Direction Mix, the reigning champions, are OUT!" Louis shouted "Who will our victors be? The Ninja Penguins, or The Turtle and The Cat?"  
Becca grinned at Josh. He returned it with an equally wide grin. They decided to go near the summer house, so the finale was in full view of everyone.  
They found a tree and Becca scrambled up to one of the branches, concealed by leaves. A few seconds later, Harry appeared some distance in front of the tree. Becca clambered to the other side, knowing that Liam would be there so she could warn Josh.  
She signalled for Josh to go for Liam. He nodded to indicate he understood.  
Becca leapt from the tree and landed a few feet infront of Harry. A sneaky grin came over his face as he glanced over her shoulder, expecting to see Liam, but when he realised he had no back-up a look of horror took over his face.  
Becca sprayed him in the face with a super soaker until he surrendered his weapons. He walked slowly to the summer house  
"THE CAT IS OUT. IT IS NOW 2 NINJA PENGUINS AGAINST A TURTLE." Louis shouted  
Josh appeared opposite Becca, mouthing 'I've lost him'. Becca's head turned from side-to-side as she tried to see Liam. She got an idea.  
Scaling a nearby tree in record time, she had an overhead view.  
Then she saw him, sneaking up behind Josh. Before thinking she screamed at the top of her lungs  
"KOALA!"  
Liam looked up, confused. Koala? His face was drenched by the time he realised it was a distraction. Pretty soon, he had no weapons.  
Louis' voice made the last announcement.  
"MAY I PRESENT THE WINNER OF THE 3RD ONE DIRECTION WATER FIGHT. IT IS THE NINJA PENGUUUUIIIIIIIINNNNNNSSSSSS!"


	8. It'll Be a Surprise

Chapter 7- It'll be a Surprise  
2 weeks later  
Becca's POV  
Josh and I were snuggled up on the bed, I wasn't asleep yet though. Just as I nearly fell asleep, my phone went off. I let out a loud sigh as I rolled over to check it. It was a message off my friend Sophie.  
Sophie Xx- Hey Becca, can I crash urs tonite?  
Becca- Sure. How far away r u?  
Sophie Xx- Only about 10 mins. Will b ther soon.  
Becca- C u l8r xx  
I rolled over and slipped my feet into my slippers. Josh didn't stir as I quietly padded out of the room and into the hall. Glancing up at the clock, I noticed it was 1am. Why would Sophie be around at this time?  
After about 10 minutes there was a soft knock at the door. I opened it.  
"Hey Sophie!" I said, cheerfully.  
"Hi." She muttered, dragging her suitcase through the door.  
"What's up?" I asked  
"The hotel was overbooked. You were the closest person I could stay with."  
"I see." I replied, and then began guiding her to one of the spare rooms. I decided to put her in the same room as Georgia, if you haven't guessed already, she's sharing with Niall now.  
Harry appeared out of his room, luckily wearing pyjama bottoms, just as me and Sophie had managed to get her large suitcase up the first flight of stairs.  
"Here, let me help you." He offered huskily. He dragged it up the second flight of stairs easily and then he began walking back towards his room. I counted under my breath. 1,2,3...  
"Who's she?" Harry said, his head reappearing at the top of the stairs.  
"Three seconds, quite quick for this time of night...or should I say morning." I commented. He just gave me a death glare so I decided to answer his question. "This is my friend, Sophie. She's staying the night." He nodded slowly and disappeared again. I turned to Sophie "They're a bit slow when they are tired." I said to her. She didn't move, apart from the fact that her mouth was opening and closing slowly like a goldfish. Oh, I forgot she didn't know about the whole living-with-1D situation. Oops.  
"That. Was . Harry. Styles." She exclaimed.  
"Yup." I replied, pulling her into the spare room. "Get some sleep, and I'll explain all in the morning." She obliged. I went to check on her about 15 minutes later. She was fast asleep. I smiled to myself as I left, closing the door.  
How am I going to tell the boys about this? I thought to myself.  
"It'll be a surprise." I muttered out loud. I clambered into bed, Josh's arm immediately encased me in a warm hug as I fell asleep.  
It'll be a surprise.


	9. Fangirling

Chapter 8- Fangirling  
Sophie's POV  
I woke up to find Becca and Georgia leaning over me.  
"Good morning, Sophie." Georgia said  
"Omigosh HI!" I shouted, hugging her. "You live here too?"  
"Yup" Georgia replied  
"Get ready. We'll be back in half an hour." Becca ordered, then they both left. I opened my suitcase and picked an outfit. I then showered, dried my hair and got dressed. I heard a shout from the hall.  
"1D MEETING IN TEN MINUTES! BE IN THE LIVING ROOM FOR A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" I couldn't tell who it was, but almost immediately afterwards Becca appeared..  
"How long are you staying for?"  
"I don't know. I'm working here for about a month, but I might be able to get a hotel before then."  
"You can stay here for as long as you need to." She said, smiling.  
Suddenly, I remembered what was just said outside my door, and who helped with my bag last night.  
"YOU LIVE WITH ONE DIRECTION!" I shouted, jumping up and down.  
"I do." She answered calmly. "I'm dating Josh."  
"JOSH?! AS IN JOSH DEVINE?!" I was fangirling massively, so Becca calmed me down.  
"We are going downstairs to introduce you to the boys. They find it weird when people scream in their faces, so act like they're normal people. OK?"  
"OK." I replied. Taking a deep breath to stay calm.  
We headed downstairs to the living room. Becca motioned for me to wait outside as she entered. I heard mumbling for a bit, then she called.  
"Sophie. You can come in now."  
When I walked in I was faced by 5 of my idols. I just kept on saying to myself 'Keep calm, keep calm'  
"Sup." Niall said, in between mouthfuls of toast.  
"Er, hi." I replied, looking sheepishly to the floor.  
"Guys, this is Sophie. Sophie, this is Zayn, Liam, Louis, Niall, Josh, Perrie, Danielle, Eleanor, and you've already met Georgia and Harry."  
They all gave a friendly smile, but mine and Harry's gaze met for a second. The longest second in my life, but it finished as quickly as it started when there was a knock at the front door.  
Perrie vanished to get it. She returned with Jade, Jesy and Leigh-Anne. Little Mix. They stayed and chatted for a bit, but then left because they had a few interviews and concerts to do.  
"I'll be back in two weeks." Perrie assured Zayn as they left.  
There was an awkward silence before Louis asked  
"How old are you, Sophie?"  
"17." I replied "I'm an intern at the Republic, but they're looking to give me a full-time job soon."  
"Good for you." Louis said  
A phone alarm went off. Liam was the one to reach into his pocket, so I presumed it was his.  
"Practice time, boys" He said  
"That means me and Elle are off" Danielle added, Becca later explained that they both had a modelling job in Manchester the next day "We'll be back in a few days"  
Once they had left, the boys went upstairs. Me, Becca and Georgia were left in the living room.I was trying to suppress the hysteric screams caused by the fact I had just had a conversation with One Direction. I mustn't have been doing very well, because Georgia could easily read my pained expression.  
"Go on. Fangirl."  
I jumped around the living room a bit to let off some steam.  
"Wanna listen to them?" Georgia asked me.  
"Well. Obviously!"  
They took me upstairs and stopped at a door just at the top of the stairs. I could hear the boys warming up inside. My hand hesitated over the door handle for a moment, before I had the bravery to push it open.  
"We have company." Niall commented, picking up his guitar and counting Josh in.  
They sang 'Na Na Na' then 'Gotta Be You' before Liam turned his attention to us  
"Any requests?"He asked  
"What Makes You Beautiful!"I said, immediately.  
They chuckled at the sudden fangirl burst, then started singing. Becca requested 'I Want' then Georgia asked for a song called 'Little Things', I had never heard of it before.  
"We're not really supposed to sing it in front of people who might leak it." Zayn complained, making it clear that he was talking about me.  
"Trust her." Becca insisted, evidently also desperate to hear it.  
They finally agreed to sing it. It was one of the most beautiful songs I had ever heard. Each of them had a solo that seemed to fit them perfectly, I giggled when Louis' said 'you can't go to bed without a cup of tea'. I could tell why Georgia wanted to hear it so much, especially when Niall sang his whole solo without breaking eye contact with her, resulting in her cheeks turning pink.  
When it came to Harry's second solo, he did the same thing, but to me. I had to look away to stop myself from blushing too.  
After a few more songs, the session was over and the boys left the studio.  
"Harry SO fancies you" Josh whispered in my ear as we left.


	10. Tia

Chapter 9- Tia  
The same day  
Becca's POV  
Josh and I were sitting in the living room, watching TV, when someone knocked on the door. Louis answered it, but didn't recognise the visitor. I did.  
That voice, however much it was slurred by alcohol, was always going to be her. Tia.  
"BECCA! I am here to see Becca!" The voice insisted. I let out a loud sigh before standing up and going to the door. Josh gave me a confused look as I left.  
"Sup, Clifford." I said.  
"Hey Spot!" She replied. I could smell the alcohol on her breath. Yup, she was definitely drunk.  
"How did you get here?"  
"I drove" My eyes scanned the driveway, but I didn't see an unfamiliar car.  
"No you didn't, there is no car."  
"Yes there is. That one." She gestured towards a cardboard cut-out leant against the fence.  
"Come inside and sober up." I ordered. Once she had stepped inside Niall and Harry ran downstairs to see what was going on. Tia stared at them for a minutes, her eyes switching from Niall to Harry to Louis. Then Liam and Zayn appeared out of the games room. She looked at all of them, then dragged them to stand in a line. Wandering up and down the line, she finally reached a conclusion.  
"It's One Direction" She said to me "ONE BLOODY DIRECTION ARE IN YOUR HOUSE AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN FANGIRLING, LIKE WHAT THE FU-"  
"TIA!" I cut her off "Go and sit on the sofa." She didn't object and went into the living room. I mouthed 'Sorry' to the boys and followed her.  
I sat Tia down on one of the sofas, Josh was still sat on the other one. I grabbed some spare blankets and poured several glasses of water. We then left my crazy friend in peace and went up to bed.  
"Who the HELL is that?" Josh asked when we got to our room.  
"An old school friend. She enjoys a drink...or twenty." I sighed and looked in his brown eyes and sighed. "She'll leave tomorrow." I assured him, planting a kiss on his lips.  
Tia's POV  
I woke up to find myself wrapped in blankets. There was a note beside the glasses of water on the table next to me.  
'Morning. Here's some water.  
Spot xx'  
I raised my eyebrows in surprise that I had actually found my way to her house in my drunken state. I drank 6 glasses of water, took two mints and left the house. I walked down the drive, dragging the cardboard car behind me.  
Needless to say, I had no recollection of last night, and have a banging headache to prove it.


	11. Pregnant?

Chapter 10- Pregnant?  
5 weeks later  
Becca's POV  
I woke up at about 5 in the morning. I couldn't go back to sleep, so decided to go downstairs. To my surprise, I wasn't the only one up. Niall and Georgia were sat by the window, Georgia looked quite pale.  
"What are you two doing up?" I asked  
"I'm not feeling too well." Georgia answered "I feel sick, and I was starving" She indicated towards three bowls of cereal on the coffee table "They're all mine."  
"Maybe you're pregnant!" I joked, but Georgia tensed up in alarm. I decided to change the subject "Do you want anything to eat?" I asked Niall.  
"I'm OK" Niall replied. Now, this was odd, Niall refusing food? Something was up. I didn't push it any further, though.  
Georgia's POV  
Why would she say I was pregnant? Yeah, I'm ill, but it's probably just a bug. Thinking about it, I had been ill since Friday (it was now Tuesday) and I might have put on a bit of weight. I feeling of fear and dread knotted my stomach, and I began to feel sick again. I ran to the bathroom. I dug around my toiletry bag and found a left-over test from when I was with Sonny. I called to Niall to come in with me.  
"What's wrong?" He asked  
"Errr, I think Becca might have been right." I replied, holding up the test. "So we might as well check. But I think this one is broken."  
"I'll go and get some more." He decided. "still try that one, it might still work" He left the bathroom and went to the shops.  
I used the test and sat down on the edge of the bath, waiting for the results. Niall got back just before the results appeared,  
"Negative" I said, relief evident in my voice  
"Thank god..." Niall said, also relieved. "But, just to be sure?" He held up a box. I nodded and took one out. Niall left me in peace to use it.  
"Ni," I said when the results appeared  
"What babe?" Then he saw it. Positive. I burst into tears.  
Could you blame me? I was 17 and pregnant, with one of my brother's best friends and bandmate. Louis was going to kill us.  
"What are we going to do?" Niall asked, punching the wall in frustration.  
"Louis is going to kill us." I said, quietly  
"I don't care what he says, you are my girlfriend and we will stick together, whatever happens" He tried to soothe me, hugging me.  
"We need to tell him."  
We returned downstairs, Becca was still in the kitchen, and Louis was up and in the living room.  
"I'll tell Louis, you tell Becca. Okay?" I nodded and went into the kitchen.


	12. Time to Tell

Chapter 11- Time to Tell  
Georgia's POV  
I went into the kitchen and sat down opposite Becca, where she was eating a large bowl of cereal and three slices of toast.  
"Oh. Hi Georgia! Feeling better?"  
"Not really."  
"Oh." She returned to eating, and that's when I noticed a ring on her left index finger.  
"What's that?" I pointed at it.  
"A promise ring. Me and Josh have one."  
"How long have you had it?"  
"Since I was 16" She replied, fiddling with it. "We were too young to get engaged, so we exchanged these instead." Her eyes caught mine for a second. "You've got something to tell me. Spill."  
"Well, er, what would you say if I told you I was, um, pregnant?"  
"I would say, how can you be so stupid? You're only 17 and you're knocked up. But I would be happy for you, if it's what you want."  
"Becca. I'm pregnant." She smiled sadly at me  
"That's great. Does Niall know?"  
"Yeah. He bought the test." She giggled and raised her eyebrows  
"Way to put him into the deep end!" She exclaimed, then her face went serious again. "Does Louis know?"  
"Niall's going to tell him now."  
"How did you get preggers in the first place?" Well, that was a stupid question.  
"Well, if a boy and a girl really like each other they decide to-"  
"Whoa! Not that bit! Didn't you use protection?"  
"Well, not exactly. I ran out of pills two weeks ago. And it's not my fault. His dick is to big!" I tried to hold in my laughter.  
"Ewww! I don't want to know!" Becca cringed, changing the subject. "Niall hasn't told Lou yet."  
"How do you know that?"  
"There has been no shouting, or thuds of dead bodies hitting the carpet." I giggled, but anxiety built up in my stomach. How was Louis going to take the news?  
Niall's POV  
"Hey Lou. What are you watching?" I asked, maybe a bit too friendly for 6am.  
"What do you want, blondie? Or what have you done to my sister." Well, he saw right through that.  
"It's not just my fault, there's a bit of blame on her, as well." His head turned towards me, unimpressed. "It's just that...she's kinda, sorta..err"  
"WHAT?" He raised his voice in annoyance  
"She's pregnant. Don't kill me!" I backed up towards the door in fear. He stood up and moved towards me.  
"She's WHAT?" He said, shouting the last word.  
"She's pregnant." I repeated, quietly and looking at the floor. His face went red and he stormed out of the room. I followed him to the kitchen. He grabbed Georgia by the wrist and dragged her to another room.  
Georgia's POV  
Louis dragged me into the games room.  
"So. He told you." I tried to stay cool, but I felt quite scared.  
"HOW COULD YOU?" He shouted "YOU'RE 17! YOU'RE SUCH A WHORE!" That hurt.  
"Excuse me, sorry for wanting to have a boyfriend and a sex life. Unlike some people"  
"AT LEAST I DON'T KNOCK UP MY GIRLFRIEND WHEN SHE IS BARELY LEGAL!" He argued. Tears pricked in my eyes and I sat on the sofa. "I'm sorry. You're my little sister, I'm too protective."  
"Louis. You know Niall is nothing like Sonny. He won't beat me up when he's drunk, or cheat on me. He will look after this baby. I love him, but I love you as well. There's no need to be so protective, plus anything could go wrong. I'm only 2 weeks." He cooled down and hugged me  
"I love you, baby sis." He murmured into my hair  
"Louis. I'm not a baby." He chuckled and let me go.


	13. The Big Reveal

Chapter 12- The Big Reveal  
Niall's POV  
"MEETING. 5 MINUTES. LIVING ROOM." Georgia shouted up the stairs before rejoining me and Becca at the kitchen table.  
"What was the shouting about?" I wanted to make sure Louis wasn't still angry before I saw him again.  
"Louis thought that what we did was really stupid, and I had to remind him that, whatever happens, you won't mistreat me or the baby." She said, offhandedly. "But we had to argue because we are brother and sister so we can't sort anything calmly."  
I was relieved that they had sorted things out. I took her hand and led her to the living room, where everyone was already assembled. Becca followed us in and took a seat between Josh and Liam.  
"Niall and Georgia have an announcement" Louis said, indicating us to come forward. My eyes scanned the room guiltily.  
"Spit it out then!"Danielle said, impatiently.  
"Well, er, you know that Georgia and I are together" I stammered, feeling my face going red. "It's just that...erm..Louis, you tell them" I bailed out. Louis wasted no time at revealing the news.  
"Georgia's pregnant." He said, rather laid back. He flopped down on the spare armchair then said "discuss."  
"Congratulations, mate." Harry said, patting me on the back. "I didn't think you had it in you." Just as I had processed the insult, he had made way for Zayn, who gave me a bro hug and said congratulations. Liam hugged me but then killed my buzz.  
"She's 17, Niall. What will management say? What will the media say? What will Simon say? I'm happy for you, mate, but disappointed. This could hurt our career. What were you thinking?" This came like a slap in the face. I knew he was right, but the whole situation didn't seem real, I couldn't link it to our career at all.  
I was on cloud nine, I was so happy to be having a baby. Then again, we were role models. I didn't think this through at all. Georgia dragged me out of my thoughts.  
"Are you okay babe?"  
"Yeah" I lied.


	14. Falling

Chapter 13- Falling  
2 days later  
Harry's POV  
We were preparing for our tour before our Christmas break. Georgia, Becca and Elle were coming with us, along with Sophie, who I insisted should be invited.  
It was funny talking to her because she had a completely different view of One Direction. All she knew was what the press told her and what we said on Twitter/Facebook. She had no idea that Georgia and Niall were dating because they hadn't gone public yet.  
When we talk, she gushes about how happy Georgia and Niall are together, and how they were made for each other. I desperately try to get some sense of what she is like, but she doesn't enjoy talking about herself. Sophie is quite shy, but there is something about her that attracts me.  
"How long have you been a fan?" I asked her  
"Since the beginning." She replied, grinning. Her smile was so cute too! I got the feeling that I was falling for this girl as I listened to her excited chatter about her favourite songs we sang on the X Factor, her favourite moments in the video diaries, her favourite songs off our album. Even though I would usually be freaked out by the amount she talked about us, it actually made me more interested to have a conversation with her.  
"You're falling hard, aren't you Styles?" Josh said to me, grinning. I only just noticed that I had completely zoned out of the lad's conversation and had been staring at Sophie for about 5 minutes. I blushed involuntarily as I tried to deny it.  
"It's obvious, Hazza. Don't lie." Niall teased.  
"You never know, maybe two months with Sophie on a tour bus will change your tune" Liam added.  
"Maybe." I replied distantly as I looked over to Sophie again.


	15. Did You Think About Your Career!

Chapter 14- Did you think about your career?  
Louis' POV  
"Up! Up! Everybody GET UP!" Becca yelled from the hall "If you don't get up I will pour ice-cold water all over you. I am NOT joking!"  
I rolled over to see an empty space next to me. Elle was already up then. I closed my eyes and mumbled to myself "5 more minutes"  
Without warning, Eleanor started jumping on our bed.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING IN BED?!" She shouted. I jumped up and tackled her to the floor, grinning victoriously once she stopped struggling.  
"Once you have quite finished." Danielle's voice came from the door. We stood up, sheepishly.  
"Oh, um, hi." I murmured  
"Paul will be here in about ten minutes" Dani said, leaving.  
"Ok." I replied, even though she had already left.  
"We should get ready then." Eleanor said to me, then she began to look through her wardrobe. I nodded and did the same.  
Paul's POV  
I pulled up outside the house in the minibus. Due to their organisational skills, or lack of them, their cases were sent ahead. All I had to do was get them all to the airport to fly to America, simple right?  
Liam and Danielle emerged at the doorway, saying goodbye because she wasn't going with them. I stayed in the car to give them some privacy for a few minutes. I took some deep breaths, savouring the last few moments of peace before a tour that was bound to be bonkers.  
Danielle left as I got out of the minibus to collect the kids.  
"Morning, Paul." Liam said to me as I passed. "Niall wants to talk to you," He added. "Kitchen."  
I walked into the kitchen to the sight of Niall sitting very nervously at the table, I sat down opposite him.  
"Paul..." He began, licking his lips nervously. I locked my steeliest glare on him until he continued. "Georgia's pregnant." He finished quickly, trying to make as much distance between him and me as possible. There were a few seconds where I tried to process what he said before I snapped.  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! SHE'S SEVENTEEN. DID YOU THINK ABOUT YOUR CAREER, NIALL? YOU'VE NOT BEEN DATING HER TWO MONTHS AND SHE'S KNOCKED UP!" I stopped, gulping for air after my rant. Niall looked on the verge of tears and my shouting had attracted an audience of Becca, Georgia, Louis and Zayn.  
"We sorta, you know, need to, er, get going." Zayn stammered awkwardly. I sighed and stood up, the chair scraping loudly over the tiled floor.  
"Sort it." I said, menacingly. "Find a solution. It's your mess." With that, I stormed out of the room.  
"Holy shit, that was scary." I just heard Niall murmur.  
Georgia's POV  
We had a long flight to America, most of which I spent asleep on Niall's shoulder, or eating. Once we had landed we were immediately whisked to the tour bus, with no fans. That didn't happen very often.  
Initially, we were all sat in one bus as Liam and Becca ran through details for the tour. Niall and I were hardly listening, however, because we were trying to find a solution for the baby situation.  
We planned for Niall to announce our relationship during their next interview, but he couldn't say I was pregnant there and then. That would spell disaster.  
Josh, Sandy, Jon and Dan went to their bus (a slightly smaller bus that follows behind the 1D boys' one) While Becca explained what was happening about girlfriends, and Sophie.  
"Elle and Georgia will stay on this bus, then me and Sophie will sleep on the band one. Happy?" Harry looked like he was about to protest, but he closed his mouth again, and I put his annoyed expression down to tiredness.  
Becca linked arms with Sophie and left for the other bus, while the boys dashed off to bagsy bunks. This tour was going to be eventful.  
I could feel it.


	16. The Good and The Bad

Chapter 15- The Good and the Bad  
Sophie's POV  
I was sat with the boys and Becca, playing a video game. I was rubbish, Becca was doing OK, but the boys were battering us at it.  
"YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT THE TOMLINATOR!" Louis screamed as he crossed the finish line going into the final lap. We were playing the highly serious and competitive game of Mario Kart.  
"Someone say my name?" Georgia asked as she wandered in "Sup, bro" She said to Louis.  
"Hey sis" He replied without diverting attention from the game.  
"Hey Boo Bear" Elle said as she arrived, sitting down next to him. He let his gaze at the screen move to her for a fraction of a second, giving Becca the chance to strike.  
"SUCKER!" Becca mocked as she swerved expertly past him, nudging his kart slightly so it fell off a cliff. Louis tried desperately to overtake her, but a bombardment of bananas left behind her made it impossible.  
She cheered as the results appeared on screen. Louis reacted by dropping to his knees dramatically and buried his face in his hands.  
"We'd better get back to the bus." I said, looking at my watch.  
Me, Becca and Josh began to leave, I got to the door before Harry's hand grabbed mine and he told me to wait. Becca stopped halfway off the bus and looked between me and Harry curiously.  
"We'll leave you two...alone..." She said, stepping off the bus and going to the band's bus.  
"We're leaving now!" The driver shouted from behind us. Harry pulled me out of the way of the doors, which were about to close when Georgia sprinted past us  
"I need to talk to Becca!" She called, clambering out of the bus and into the other one just before it began to move. My attention returned to the tall curly-haired boy who was licking his lips nervously as he tried to work out what to say. There was a small flutter of butterflies as I inwardly fangirled.  
"What do you want?" I asked, cheerfully, trying to calm his nerves. I locked gaze with his beautiful emerald eyes as he ran a hand through his mass of curls.  
"Soph, you know I like us being friends, right?"  
"Yes," I replied. I had no idea where this was going.  
"Well, I was wondering if you, you know, wanted to be, erm, more than that."  
I stared at him for a moment, dumdfounded. "I've never been able to stop thinking about you ever since you arrived. Whenever you walk into the same room as me it's like I can't breathe properly, and my heart starts beating quicker. What I mean to say is, I can't live without you, Sophie, and I would be the happiest guy in the world if you agree to be my girlfriend."  
"Of course I will!" I said, hugging him tightly. He planted a kiss on my cheek, an expression of relief on his face.  
"Let's tell the oth-" Harry was cut off by a loud crashing noise. It came from behind out bus. Zayn ran up to us  
"It's the band's bus" He said "They've been hit"  
*FLASHBACK*  
Josh's POV  
Georgia had chatted to Becca for a good few minutes before she realised the bus was moving.  
"Oh crap! I guess I'm stuck on this one then" Georgia exclaimed, slumping back on the seat  
"Do you want some chocolate?" Becca asked  
"Yes please!" Georgia answered, Becca's eyes turned towards me.  
"Go on then" I replied.  
Becca stood up and went to a mini-fridge hidden in one of the cupboards. Just as she reached in, there was a sudden squeal of tyres. It was as if the whole thing was going in slow motion, the bus jerked sideways violently. Georgia's head hit the solid wall, knocking her out and making her collapse to the floor, the full force hitting her stomach. Becca's body fell forwards, smashing her head against the cupboard. Once she had hit the ground she was also unconscious, her leg was twisted the wrong way, her nose was bleeding and a large bruise began to form on her forehead.  
"Bex?" I asked, rushing to her. I knelt beside her body, shaking her shoulders carefully "Can you hear me?" No response. Tears filled my eyes as a stayed beside her until there were flashing blue lights visible through the window and a team of paramedics rushed in.  
They pulled her carefully onto a stretcher and took her in the amblulance, I tried to follow but another paramedic stopped me.  
"We need to check that you are okay" He said, calmly  
"I'm not until I know my girlfriend is." I snapped, trying to push past.  
"We will try our hardest, sir, but please sit down." I resisted at first, but then sat. He asked me a few simple questions and made sure I wasn't injured, but I barely took any notice of the happenings. All I could think about was Becca.


	17. In The Hospital

Chapter 16- In the Hospital  
Georgia's POV  
"Georgia? Babe, can you hear me?" A voice called through the darkness, I recognised the voice at once and pulled myself conscious. I closed my eyes in shock at the harsh white light in the room. Once they adjusted I realised I was in a hospital ward. My neck felt slightly sore and my stomach was hurting.  
"Niall?" I croaked, I felt someone's hand tighten around mine, and I sat up slightly to see him.  
"I thought I had lost you!" His eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying. I hugged him and assured him that I was fine.  
"What exactly happened? How long have I been out?"  
"A car sped into the side of the bus at about 70mph. There wasn't that much damage apart from where it hit, but the bus jerked violently. You hit your head and have been out for about 12 hours." The memories that had gone walkabout since I had woke up came back, I remembered seeing Becca fall, so I asked if she was okay.  
"Becca's fine. She woke up about an hour ago. She has a broken leg and some cuts and bruises, but apart from that she's awake and well." After this, a doctor came in.  
"Ah, good, you're awake." He had a strong American accent, which reminded me that we weren't in England anymore. The doctor then proceeded to check for concussion etc, then consulted the clipboard at the foot of my bed.  
"Miss...Tomlinson." He started "I believe you are pregnant, is that correct?"  
"Yes, I am." I replied, there was a knot in my stomach because I thought there was going to be a problem.  
"There seems to be no issue with your baby, but it's really too early to tell." Both me and Niall let out a sigh of relief at the news. With that, the doctor left the room.  
A few minutes later Paul arrived, looking flustered.  
"Niall, sound-check is in 15 minutes. Will you be okay to leave Georgia?"  
"No need." The doctor interrupted as he re-entered the room with a box of tablets "she can be discharged, just as long as she comes for a check-up tomorrow."  
"Thank you!" I said, clambering out of the bed. "Let's go!" Niall chuckled at my eagerness, because I had not seen them perform live in concert before. Ever. I was excited, to say the least.  
We reached the main entrance, where everyone else was. I couldn't see Becca and Josh, though. I opened my mouth, about to ask where they were when I heard a clatter of crutches coming from one of the adjoining corridors, followed by shouts of "Sorry!"  
A door opened, revealing Becca, who was trying to hobble along on crutches, with the aid of Josh.  
"Hey!" She shouted to everyone. She then managed to drop a crutch, that rolled across the floor. "Oops." She sighed and leant down to reach for it, forgetting that one leg was plastered. Josh leant down at the same time as her, they hit heads and Becca fell sideways onto her backside and dropped the other crutch for good measure. After a moment of silence, everyone burst out laughing.  
Becca crossed her arms in mock annoyance, before allowing Josh to help her up. Sophie handed her the crutches so she could get herself to a chair. After all the commotion, nobody noticed the increasing sounds of screams outside.  
9 security guards marched into the building, and Paul explained what was going on.  
"Fans have got wind of us; we're kind of trapped. You lot will split into 3 groups to get through to the bus, we've only got one at the moment, so you'll just have to share for now." Everyone stood up "So, Becca, Josh, Georgia and Sophie, then Zayn, Louis and Georgia, then Harry, Niall and Eleanor. Ok?" We split off into the groups and waited for our turn to be guided to the bus. I began hyperventilating slightly at the thought of pushing through a mass of fans. Niall must have sensed this and whispered into my ear  
"Just follow security, keep smiling and don't make too much eye contact. They can sense fear." That last comment made me giggle, then Niall left to join his group.  
"You'll be fine, sis." Louis assured me, taking my hand. "Just stay with me, okay?" I nodded nervously as we stepped outside. The sound immediately made my ears ring. I gripped Louis' hand tightly and kept my eyes on the floor. I risked a glance upwards and was instantly blinded by flashes of cameras. In next to no time, we were in the bus. We all sat down, dazed and silent. Then Louis said  
"Well, this day's been interesting."


	18. Welcome to the USA

Chapter 17- Welcome to the USA  
Becca's POV  
The screams of the US fans were far louder than I could have imagined. Once the opening video began I was surprised the building was still standing! The pounding of feet merged in with the heavily amplified music made the whole room shake.  
The countdown began and, even though I had lived with them for just under a year, I still fangirled as the numbers reduced on the screen. 5...4...3...2...1!  
Even though I was meant to be sat down because of my leg, I jumped up and began dancing along as soon as the boys leapt onto the stage.  
**'We're like NA NA NA! And then we're like YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!' The boys sang. I barely noticed them, however, because my eyes were fixed on Josh. He was completely in the zone and bashing the hell out of his drum kit.**  
**During most of the concert I did stay sat down, but I stood up as soon as one of my favourite songs began.**  
**The boys were on an adrenaline high all the way through the gig, and they were even more hyper than usual.**  
**Straight after 'I Want', we were whisked backstage to get to the tour bus before we were swamped by fans.**  
**"THAT WAS A. MA. ZING!" I exclaimed as soon as I saw Josh. He grabbed me by the waist, hugging me and spinning me around at the same time. My crutches clattered to the floor. I giggled and he released me, then we kissed. My arms wrapped around of his neck before there was an awkward cough from Louis.**  
**"She lives with us too you know, Devine." He scolded. Josh stepped backwards, putting his hands up. This left me at the mercy of a massive group hug from Louis, Liam, Niall, Zayn, Harry, Sandy and Dan. I squirmed and wriggled until they let go. Josh handed me my crutches that he had recovered from the floor and we began to head towards the buses, I observed that our one was different. Upon asking Josh, he explained that our old one was too badly smashed up after the crash and management got us a new one.**  
**I hobbled along a little way behind the others, staring hard at the ground to make sure I didn't fall over.**  
**"For God's sake, you're taking ages!" Josh said, before picking me up in a fireman's lift and carrying me to the bus. I squealed but knew it was useless fighting back; Josh is very strong.**  
**We were about to climb into the buses when Harry stopped us.**  
**"Thought you might like to know..." He pulled Sophie closer to him by the waist "We're dating now"**  
**There was a mutter of "about time" from Zayn**  
**"Oh! That reminds me" This came from Niall "Georgia, are you okay with me revealing the relationship in the interview tomorrow?"**  
**"Sure babe" She replied "Are you gonna reveal the baby or not?"**  
**"Not yet, it's too early" There was a look of relief on Georgia's face, because I knew for a fact that she hadn't told her parents about it yet.**  
**"Night everyone!" I called, clambering onto the bus with help from Josh, This cast was going to get annoying.**  
**"Night!" Everyone called back.**


End file.
